parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zacharycules
RJvernel's human style spoof of "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Hercules - Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Young Hercules - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Adult Hercules - Zachary Baker *Megara - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Philoctetes - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Baby Pegasus - Baby Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Adult Pegasus - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Hades - Dr. Klaus Pirincci *Pain and Panic - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) and Toadwart (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Zeus - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Hera - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Hermes - Genie (Aladdin) *Amphitryon - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Alcmene - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Nessus - Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Fates - Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *The Muses - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Princess Aurora/Brair Rose (Sleeping Beauty), Pocahontas and Mulan *The Pot Maker - Peddler (Aladdin) *People of Thebes - Mowgli and Ranjan's Father, Messua, Shanti's Mother (The Jungle Book 2), Doc and Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Young Derek and Young Bromley (The Swan Princess) *The Hydra - Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *The Titans - Marshmallow (Frozen), Genie Jafar (Aladdin), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *The Cyclopse - Troll (Enchanted) *Zeus of Museum - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Scenes: *Zacharycules part 1: How It All Began *Zacharycules part 2: Flynn Rider and Rapunzel's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Dr. Klaus Pirincci *Zacharycules part 3: Dr. Klaus Pirincci's Lair *Zacharycules part 4: Baby Mowgli Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Prince Eric and Ariel *Zacharycules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Zacharycules part 6: ("Go the Distance") *Zacharycules part 7: Mowgli, King Triton and Spirit Reunite *Zacharycules part 8: Mowgli and Spirit meets the Beast *Zacharycules part 9: The Beast's One Last Hope *Zacharycules part 10: Zachary Baker meets Melody (part 1; The Battle Against Chernabog) *Zacharycules part 11: Zachary Baker meets Melody (part 2) *Zacharycules part 12: Zachary Baker meets Melody (part 3; Melody and Dr. Klaus Pirincci) *Zacharycules part 13: The City of Thebes *Zacharycules part 14: The Battle Against Dragon Madam Mim (part 1) *Zacharycules part 15: The Battle Against Dragon Madam Mim (part 2) *Zacharycules part 16: The Battle Against Dragon Madam Mim (part 3) *Zacharycules part 17: ("Zero to Hero") *Zacharycules part 18: What is Zachary's Weakness? *Zacharycules part 19: Not a True Hero Yet *Zacharycules part 20: Melody Makes her Move *Zacharycules part 21: Romance in the Air *Zacharycules part 22: ("I Won't Say I'm in Love")/Melody Quits/The Beast's Big Discovery *Zacharycules part 23: The Beast's Revelation *Zacharycules part 24: A Deal is Made *Zacharycules part 25: Dr. Klaus Pirincci Unleashes the Titans *Zacharycules part 26: Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Zacharycules part 27: Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Zacharycules part 28: Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Zacharycules part 29: Zachary Baker Saves Melody *Zacharycules part 30: Zachary Ascends ("A Star is Born") *Zacharycules part 31: End Credits Gallery: Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book).jpg|Baby Mowgli as Baby Hercules Mowgli-Shows-Baloo-a-Trick-.jpg|Mowgli as Young Hercules Zachary Baker is Happy.jpg|Zachary Baker as Adult Hercules Melody-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea-6.5.jpg|Melody as Megara 1000px-Normal beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|The Beast as Philoctetes Baby Spirit (Spirit - Stallion of the Cimarron).jpg|Baby Spirit as Baby Pegasus Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Adult Pegasus Dr. Klaus Pirincci is Happy.jpg|Dr. Klaus Pirincci as Hades Creeper and Toadwart (The Black Cauldron and the Adventures of the Gummi Bears).jpg|Creeper and Toadwart as Pain and Panic Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Flynn Rider as Zeus Rapunzel (Tangled).jpg|Rapunzel as Hera Genie (Aladdin).jpg|Genie as Hermes Prince-eric-the-little-mermaid-8.44.jpg|Prince Eric as Amphitryon Princess-ariel-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-3.26.jpg|Ariel as Alcmene Chernabog-walt-disney-characters-19629069-1280-768.jpg|Chernabog as The Nessus The Sanderson Sisters (1).JPG|Sanderson Sisters as The Fates Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora - Brair Rose, Pocahontas and Mulan (My Little Princess - The Movie).jpg|Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora/Brair Rose, Pocahontas and Mulan as The Muses Peddler.jpg|Peddler as The Pot Maker Mowgli and Ranjan's Father, Messua, Shanti's Mother, Doc and Grumpy (The Jungle Book 2 and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs).jpg|Mowgli and Ranjan's Father, Messua, Shanti's Mother, Doc and Grumpy as People of Thebes Young Derek and Young Bromley (The Swan Princess).jpg|Young Derek and Young Bromley as Pain and Panic as Boys Dragon Madam Min in The Sword in the Stone.png|Dragon Madam Mim as The Hydra Marshmallow, Genie Jafar Dragon Maleficent and Willie the Giant (Aladdin, Frozen, Sleeping Beauty and Fun and Fancy Free).jpg|Marshmallow, Genie Jafar, Dragon Maleficent and Willie the Giant as The Titans Troll-enchanted-1.02.jpg|Troll as The Cyclopse Drew Pickles (King Triton).jpg|King Triton as Zeus of Museum Category:Rjvernel Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Parodies